Letter
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Dawn receives a letter about a Pokemon Contest. This causes a series of events that isn't in Dawn's favor. Slight AU/Gore


This was a oneshot written for Pokemon Horror Oneshots Challenge. This story is base on something I read online couple years ago, I don't remember the name, so the plot-thingy isn't mine, nor is the characters. There is a OC, which only holds the place for a name (the name itself doesn't have any importance) It's a bit slow in the beginning. I'm not familiar with Pokemon Contests, so it could be false.

**I have made some edits after reading the reviews (thanks for telling me that or else I wouldn't knew that). **

This is more creepy than horror.

* * *

The envelope was ripped opened, the pieces fell on the ground. Inside was a formal letter; addressed to Dawn. The edges of the letter was gold; as was the writing. The person who sent the letter took a lot of time constructing the letter. A light red stamp was on the bottom of the letter.

Dawn read the letter over and over, she couldn't believe her eyes. This was her chance to become a star. Her mind was racing with ideas, like her clothing, the moves, and which Pokemon to use. She ran inside of her house, waving the letter in the air. "MOM! MOM! GUESS WHAT!" she yelled. She was so excited because of the content in the letter.

Johanna walked into the living from the kitchen, she was wiping a dish with a wash rag. "What is it, Honey?" she asked gently. She looked from her daughter to the letter in her hands.

"I got invite for a Grand Pokemon Contest! I'm going to win!"

Dawn reached her hands out; showing her mother the letter. Johanna took the letter from her hands and read the letter. Her eyes moved across the paper in her hands, rereading the words. Her face wrinkled up, her mouth was ajar. "Who is this from?" she asked, frightened.

She didn't know what was wrong with her mother. She looked at the ripped pieces of envelope on the ground, the name and address was somewhere in the pile. Her hands moved through the pieces of white paper, sorting them out; those with words were the ones she kept. After piecing the ripped papers together; she looked at her mother, "Fanta Mustard." After thinking for a moment, she smiled. "I bet she's famous! Maybe she came from another region! A Grand Champion! Or she's one of the judges for the contest! Maybe she seen one of my contests!"

She cleared her throat, "Dawn, throw away the pieces right now." Her hands were shaking, as was the letter. Her whole body felt weak after looking at the contents in the letter.

Dawn gave her a questioning look. She didn't understand what her mother was talking about, it didn't make sense. She was going to be a star; but her mother wanted to throw away the pieces of her dream. Questions ran through her mind, why was her mother doing this? Didn't her mother want her to follow her dream? Wasn't that what she always told her? "What is it?"

"You can't go," Johanna stated. She turned her back to her daughter, leaving the living room. As she walked into the kitchen, she crumbled the letter and threw it in the trash. She flashed Dawn a look; telling her daughter to forget about the letter, the contest, and everything else she had read. Her face changed as she went in front of the stove, she was putting on a fake smile. "Come on, let's cook some poffins!"

Poffins, a treat for Pokemon. It's often used for contests, to raised attributes of the Pokemon; but what was the point when Dawn wasn't even allowed to go? She huffed her lips together and walked away from her mother, going into her room.

XXX

The moonlight shined through the window, making it's mark on the pink blanket. The blanket rustled and floorboards creaked. Shadows moved across the room, creating abstract figures on the wall. It turned, the doorknob turned and opened outward. The shadow left the room, creating creaking noises in it's path.

"Where is it?" questioned a whispered voice. The question was directly to anyone, it was just voicing it's thoughts out loud.

More footsteps, and then the light turned on. A blue-haired (which was messed up) girl rubbed her eyes. She darted from one end, to the hallway, and back into the kitchen. She let out a sighed, her mother was still asleep. She didn't caused any disturbance in her mother's sleep.

Dawn grabbed a napkin, shifting it so it covered her hand. With the covered hand, she reached into the trashcan, moving items over. Her nose was pinched with her other hand, stopping the smells from coming within her nose. As she moved the flour bag, something used for poffins, she spotted something white with gold. "Finally!" she said, it was high-pitch from pinching her nose; and also quite, not to wake her mother up.

Soon the white item was within her hands, the white item being her letter.

*Creak*

Dawn gasped and stood still as a stature. She didn't move, fearing for her mother to come down. After moments of staying in that position, she sighed and relieve her body. Her mother wasn't coming, not let.

XXX

"So this is the place?" Dawn asked as she opened the doors. She had already left her house, leaving a note for her mother, and now she was at the location for the Pokemon contest. During the time spam of leaving the house, she lost her luggage and almost gotten hit by a car. It wasn't a good day for Dawn, she disobeyed her mother, and now this stuff was happening to her.

Behind the engraved doors, were nothing. The place was almost bare, except for a few boxes covered in dust. The ground was cement, her footsteps echoed across the room. Dead bugs filed across the ground, their bodies sticking up, and no movement. The ceiling was high, almost like a two-story house. Spiderwebs placed themselves by the boxes and the corners.

This was not something Dawn was expecting. Maybe she gotten the wrong address, or they wasn't finished getting the place ready. All she knew, she didn't like this place one bit, it made her skin tangle.

"Anyone here?" she called out, her voice echoing through the room.

Wind brushed against her spine, causing her to shiver. How she wished she didn't lose her luggage.

*Screech*

*Clink*

Her head turned wards the noise, but she couldn't see. There wasn't any light, the door was closed. She grabbed her belt, looking for a Poke Ball, she needed some light. Her hand felt nothing...there wasn't any Poke Balls. Her belt was empty. "Huh? Where are they? Piplup?" she asked. Her head was moving right to left, trying to catch a bit of light.

Something cold touched her neck, she froze and quickly moved away. She reached her hands out, trying to grab something, anything. "Hel-?' she started.

Next thing she knew, she couldn't breath.

XXX

Johanna opened the door as soon as she heard noise. She looked from side to side, hoping to find her missing daughter.

In front of the door was a box and a mail man. "A delivery to Ms. Johanna," he stated as he read from the box.

Her turned into a look of lost hope as she took the paper in his hands. "That's me," she stated, her name being written on the paper. The mail man took the paper and left the mother.

The box was average, it was cardboard. 'Maybe a new dress? Costume? Play toys?' Johanna thought as she opened the box. The cardboard lifted and she screamed.

...

...

Dawn's head, wrapped in plastic, laid in the box.

Her eyes were plucked out, like someone used a ice cream scooper.

Her mouth was ajar.

Between her lips was a piece of paper.

**'Congrats! You've won!'**

A red stamp on the bottom, it dripped as it was wet blood.


End file.
